Battle With Frankenstein (Gideon Version)
Frankie and her friends made it to the cottage. As Starz opened the door, Frankie asked, "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" "Don't you get it?" Draculaura asked. "It's a surprise!" When they walked inside, Frankie stopped and gasped. There was Leon's statue from the shipwreck. She hugged all her friends. "Guys, you're the best!" She ran over to the statue. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She gazed dreamily into the statue's eyes. "Why, Leon? Run away with you? Oh, this is all so sudden." She laughed happily, but she suddenly stopped when she found a familiar figure in the doorway. "Daddy!" Sure enough, Frankenstein was there! The LXG were behind him, their heads hung in shame. Frankenstein was also carrying something concealed in his hand. Frankie's friends darted into various hiding places. "I consider myself a very, very reasonable king," Frankenstein said severely. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" "But Daddy, I-" Frankie began. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" "Daddy, I had to." "You know that contact between our world and the mortal world is strictly forbidden! Everyone knows that!" "He could've died!" "One less mortal to worry about!" "FORGET IT! You don't even know him! SO THERE!" "Know him? I don't have to know him! All mortals are the same! They're all cold, uncapable of feeling any-" Finally, Frankie shouted, "Daddy, cut that out! I love him!" She gasped at what she just said. Everyone else gasped, too. Frankenstein was stunned. "Frankie...I'm surpised at you!" Frankenstein: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Frankie protested. Frankenstein: For once, just listen! That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "That's not true!" Frankenstein: Don't try that same old song I'll have you busted after you ran away from home til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "Don't you understand, Frankie? He's a human, you're a monster!" "I don't care!" Frankie snapped. "So help me, Frankie! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Xem couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Leon, you pompous, arrogant, ol' windbag!" The LXG gasped. So did Frankenstein. "What did you say?" Frankenstein asked, nervously. The rest of Frankie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Starz snapped. "You're not a nice man if you act like that!" Double D said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you backstabbing jerk!" Eddy snapped angrily. "You unwanted pesterer!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than your own brother!" Clawdeen added. "You're a big fat pig!" Draculaura added. "You have no heart at all!" Cleo added. "You fuddy duddy!" Ghoulia shouted also. "What?" Frankenstein asked. "You heard us! We haven't, you jerk!" Cleo cried. "We've gone a bit near, you pinhead!" Double D screamed. "We're staying here forever and you know it!" Ed snapped."Yeah, you tell him Ed!" Eddy said. "Ed and Eddy are right! There is no way you can make us and I'll never ever forgive you! You... can... FORGET IT!!!!" Frankie screamed angrily and used a water gun to spray giant water at Frankenstein and he fell to the floor. But when he got up, he gets really mad. "Uh oh." Frankie said to herself. Frankenstein: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw "This cleanliness has brought all of us to run away together!" Eddy snapped angrily. And push, my daughter, has come to shove "Frankie didn't push or shove anything, you creep!" Cleo angrily protested. I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Frankenstein's staff glowed, and he used it to send zaps around the room. Frankie gasped to find her beloved treasures destroyed right before her eyes. She found her dad aiming his staff at the statue of Leon. "Daddy, NO!" But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasting into a pile of rubble. "How could you?!" Frankie snapped and ran away from the cottage, crying hysterically. Just then, Alice and Gideon entered the cottage and confronted Frankenstein and blamed the whole thing on him so they and her friends went after Frankie to comfort her. Category:Fan Fiction